adagio
by Blond Hair Girl
Summary: a veces las cosas no son como parecen, detrás de una dulce sonrisa puede estar escondido el mas oscuro y perturbado corazon y eso es lo que descubrirá kagome a las malas...este es mi primer fic, no sean malitos
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: soneto

ella amaba la poesia, la musica y todo aquello con lo que pudiera expresar lo que sentia; pues en su casa no podia hacerlo, se sentia agobiada pero no podia decirle a su madre como se sentia, ella estaria decepcionada si descubria que en las noches se cortaba las muñecas y cuando no habia nadie en casa vomitaba todo lo que comia en el dia, y aun despues de todo lo que le haciaa su cuerpo y a su mente ahi estaba el amandola sin importa que, brindandole su apoyo en todo momento; contestando sus llamadas a media noche.

era otro dia mas, la misma mierda diferente dia, ya era hora de ir al instituto, aunque preferiria no salir de la casa y no tener que ver a nadie, pero en el fondo sabia que queria verlo a el y solamente a el.  
>-kagome es hora de irte al instituto-llamo su madre sacandola de su ensoñacion<br>-ya bajo, en un momento estare lista-no, nunca estaria lista para recibir otro dia mas, preferiria estar muerta aunque sonara demasiado cruel, ella lo queria asi.

la campana que anunciaba que era momento de entrar a clase ya estaba sonando, eso significaba que llegaria tarde al salon, otra vez, corrio todo lo que sus amagalladas piernas le dieron, mientras hacia una nota mental de no volverse a cortar en los muslos nunca mas, era doloroso cuando corria, mejor seguiria haciendolo en sus manos. Al fin pudo entrar al salon de clases, que suerte que ese dia debia ir con pantalon largo o todos sus compañeros notarian sus heridas, ubico con la mirada su puesto y ahi estaba el, sentado detras de su silla; cada dia le parecía mas atractivo, si es que eso fuese posible, entonces el desvio la mirada para verla a ella  
>-hola sesshomaru-saludo mientras se sentaba en su puesto, con la tipica sonrisa fingida que siempre tenia<br>para guardar las apariencias  
>-kagome-tal vez el solo se limito a nombrarla pero para ella eso era igual que ir al cielo y despues caer, ella tenia esa privilegio que muchas chicas deseaban, sesshomaru erra un joven dificil, era muy callado y serio y eso lo hacia ver muy guapo, y habían un montón de zorritas por ahi que botaban la baba por el<br>-porque sigues haciéndolo?-escucho decirle mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila  
>-perdon?-fue lo unico que atino a decir<br>-porque sigues cortandote y no me digas que no lo has hecho, por eso llevas el pantalon largo-  
>-lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo-<p> 


	2. sinfonia

capitulo 2: sinfonia

cuanto odiaba verlo asi, podia verlo en sus ojos; estaba decepcionado, se lo habia dicho antes, a el no le gustaba que ella se hiciera daño, estaba harta de la situacion; queria acabar con el sufrimiento que la agobiba cada noche, era terrible todo aquello que estaba viviendo y el era lo unico que podia hacerla sentir mejor, era el unico que la comprendia el escuchaba lo que ella le decia aunque el no dijera nada, ella sabia que el lo entendia todo

el timbre de la campana la saco de sus cavilaciones, era hora del almuerzo. Su amiga sango la estaba esperando en una de las bancas del patio, como siempre, para almorzar las dos juntas.

-como te sientes hoy?-le pregunto la castaña, ella tambien sabia lo que hacia su amiga y lo mucho que sufria; se sentia impotente al no poder ayudarla en esa situacion, asi que lo menos que podia hacer era preguntarle como se sentia

-igual que siempre, supongo-sabia que su amiga se preocupaba por ella y que hacia todo lo posible para sacarla de esa depresion tan profunda en la que se habia sumido

-hola! sango...kagome-saludo miroku,uno de sus mejores amigos, ella sabia que sango le gustaba a miroku y esperaba que algun dia el pudiera decirselo a la cara, aunque eso ya era muy obvio y las chicas simplemente se hacian las desentendidas

-oigan chicas hay una nueva pelicula, que tal si esta tarde vamos al cine, es viernes y debemos salir a divertirnos un rato-

-no lose, no tengo animos para salir-salir no era una de las cosas favoritas de kagome, aunque no sonara como una mala idea

-tu nunca tienes animos de nada...¡aaaauuuhh!-el codazo que le dio sango en el estomago de verdad habia dolido, a veces miroku es muy tonto; pensaba sango, como podia decirle eso a su amiga, eso l pondria peor

-lo siento miroku, perdon si te hice sentir mal-tal vez con su pesimismo y depresion podia ofender a la gente sin querer, eso era otra de las cosas que odiaba de si misma

-esta bien, no pasa te endiendo-miroku trataba de ser comprensivo con ella, aunque a la verdad no sabia porque ultimamente kagome estaba tan alicaida, era triste verla asi; era como si la depresion se pudiera contagiar.  
>De verdad necesitaba salir y tomarse algo de tiempo para ella misma, aunque estaba con sus amigos le hubiese gustado que fuera otra persona la que la invitara a salir es tarde.<p>

-kagome...ven-  
>-uhhhh, ahi esta tu novio kagome, deberias ir sino quieres que se enoje ¡ahhh!-<br>-no seas torpe miroku-

a veces sus amigos la sacaban de ese trance en que normalmente se mantenia metida, en especial cuando sango golpeaba al tope de miroku y muy muy en fondo deseaba que lo que miroku decia se hiciera realidad, seguro que nunca existiria un mejor novio que sesshomaru


	3. cressendo

ahora volvia a la misma situacion de antes, sumergida en su desgracia y depresion, pero que era exactamente lo que la habia llevado hasta aquel estado de miseria y desesperacion en el que se encontraba

Tokio 1998 -7 años atras-

kagome solo era una niña de 9 años cuando una tragedia asoto su vida, su padre habia muerto en un terrible accidente de transito; su mama y su abuelo se encargaron de cuidar de ella y su hermano souta de 3 años, la escuela era dificil, ser una niña con un deficit de atencion realmente bajo y sufrir de dislexia y fibrosis quistica no lo hacia mas facil; los niños eran crueles con ella y le ponian apodos para nada agradables, habia tenido problemas de crecimiento debido a su enfermedad, asi que era realmente bajita, desgarbada y poco atractiva para los demas niños, siempre veia como al salir de su escuela los padres de sus compañeros iban por ellos a la hora de la salida mientras ella esperaba el autobus sola en el paradero, su madre no podia ir a recogerla porque trabajaba, alguien debia hacerlo despues de que su padre murio si no querian morirse de hambre y su abuelo ya era demaciado viejo para ir a recogerla y al mismo tiempo llevar a souta con el, asi que no tenia mas alternativa que ir a casa sola.

una tarde despues de salir de la escuela paso por un pequeño local de comidas para comprarse un sandwiche con un jugo, tenia demasida hambre como para esperar y llegar a casa a prepararse el almuerzo, se sento junto a una de las mesas cerca a la ventana, le gustaba ver a la gente que iba y venia con tanto apuro como si sus vidas fuesen a terminar en cualquier segundo; y es que asi podria ser, sino podia tomar como ejemplo la muerte de su padre, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el piso del establecimiento a punto de llorar por la caida, de lo unico que se dio cuenta era que alguien la habia empujado, cuando miro hacia arriva vio unos ojos dorados que al principio le parecieron de lo mas extraños pero despues de mirarlos con detenimiento parecian realmente hermosos y se dio cuenta que la persona quue la habia empujado habia sido un niño

-oye!que te pasa no ves que estoy sentada aqui

-ya lo vi, y estas sentada en mi puesto

-tu puesto, no veo que tenga tu nombre

-siempre me siento aqui, no es necesario que tenga mi nombre

-pero yo llegue primero, buscate otro lugar  
>y asi pasaron unos 5 minutos entre los dos discutiendo quien debia sentarse en donde<p>

-vete niña tonta, este es mi lugar, ademas una niña tan fea como tu no deberia ni salir a la calle, asustarias a todas las personas  
>y ese fue como choque a la cruda realidad que vivia dia a dia, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y prontamente estas empezaron a rodar por sus mejilla, el niño veia a la chica frente a el llorar, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho eso, nunca habia hecho llorar a una niña y no queria empezar ahora<p>

-esta bien, no llores lo siento  
>por mas que intentaba disculparse kagome no dejaba de llorar, hasta que vio la mano extendida de aquel muchacho frente a su rostro ofreciendole una galleta.<p>

-porque me ofreces tu galleta

-si asi dejas de llorar cometela, no la quiero tengo muchas en mi mochila  
>kagome acepto la galleta del chico sin chistar, eran uno de sus dulces preferidos<p>

-gracias de verdad me siento mejor,como te llamas?

-mi nombre es sesshomaru y el tuyo?

-kagome, mi nombre es kagome

-lindo nombre, que haces por aqui sola

-voy hacia mi casa estaba esperando el autobus

-si quieres te puedo llevar, mi padre debe de venir por mi en su auto

-eso es mucho, ya me diste tu galleta

-no es nada, no deberias andar en autobus sola

-muchas gracias, sesshomaru

el tiempo habia pasado, sesshomaru y kagome se habian hecho amigos, el siempre la llevaba hasta su casa y escuchaba todo lo que ella decia, aunque el no participara activamente en la conversacion, pues era realmente callado, pero eso no le impedia saber que el realmente comprendia y atendia a lo que ella decia.


End file.
